Shinobi of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Fox
by Ryuzaki 007
Summary: A crossover of Naruto and Pirates of Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. Based on Pirates of Caribbean screenplay and has some original humor. Also contains SasuSaku content. Enjoy!
1. Character Profile and Prologue

Shinobi of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Fox

Character Profile

Naruto as Captain Jack Sparrow

Sasuke as Will Turner

Sakura as Elizabeth Swann

Kakashi as Governor Swann

Rock Lee as Commodore James Norrington

Kiba as Barbossa

Akamaru as Barbossa's Monkey

Chouji as Pintel

Shikamaru as Ragetti

Itachi as Bootstrap Bill Turner

Temari as Scarlett

Ino as Giselle

Shino as Mr. Cotton

Shino's Large Kikai Bug as Mr. Cotton's Parrot

Hinata as Anamaria

Jiraiya as Mr. Gibbs

Konohamaru as Marty (The short guy)

Tsunade as Tia Delma / Calypso

Orochimaru as Davy Jones

Kabuto as Davy Jones's First Mate

Manda as the Kraken

Neji as Cutler Beckett

Tenten as Cutler Beckett's Personal Assistant

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pirates of the Caribbean. If I were rich enough though, I would.

Prologue

Upon a ship, Sakura, the beautiful pink-haired girl began to slowly sing, chanting, "Yo ho, yo ho, a rogue ninja's life for me." Jiraiya quickly then placed his hand on the girl's shoulder and said, "Quiet, Sakura! Blasted rogue ninja are roaming the seas as well as land! You don't want to try attracting attention from them, do you?"

"I believe that will be enough, Jiraiya," calmly said Lieutenant Rock Lee.

"But she was singing about rogue ninja!" protested Jiraiya, "it is bad luck to be singing about them!"

"You can consider them mere nuisances," replied Lee, "Now be on your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant," said Jiraiya, "It's also considered bad luck to have a woman on board, even if she's just a little kid." This earned a punch on the head from one of the female sailors who were eavesdropping.

"Hey, watch it!" yelled the old sage, who rubbed the bump on his head, "Show some respect to your elders!"

"Well, I beg to differ," smiled Sakura, "For I believe meeting a rogue ninja would be exciting!"

"Think again, Ms. Haruno," replied Lee, "You are forgetting that rogue ninja are shrewd, vile and sneaky people; I intend on hunting down every last single one of them, and give them what they deserve: seppuku enforcement!" To illustrate, Jiraiya imitated cutting off someone's head.

"Lieutenant Lee," said Governor Kakashi, "I would appreciate if you stopped talking to her about this particular subject; for you see, I'm worried what effect it might have on my daughter."

"My bad," apologized Lee, "I had no idea."

"Well to be honest," said Sakura, "I think 'this particular subject' you speak of is rather interesting."

"Yes, that's what I'm worried about," said Kakashi.

Suddenly, Sakura squinted as a floating raft caught her eye. However, when she saw what was on the raft, her eyes widened.

"Look!" shouted Sakura, "A boy! There's an unconscious boy in the water!"

In response, Lee said, "Man overboard! Get the ropes and hook! Haul him aboard!" Right after the sailors got the boy aboard, Lee checked the boy's pulse and relaxed as he said, "Good. He's still breathing."

Jiraiya then spotted the burning ship and gasped, "Oh my goodness…"

Kakashi then passed by Sakura and asked, "What happened there?"

Lee answered, "The gunpowder, most likely. Merchant ships are heavily equipped with them."

In response, Jiraiya sighed, "A lot of good that did! I just know it! It's those god forsaken rogue ninja!"

"So?" replied Kakashi, "That may be another possibility, but we don't have any proof!" He then turned around to Sakura and said, "Sakura, accompany the boy. He's your responsibility now. Guard him with your life."

Sakura nodded in response as she turned to the boy and then says, "Its okay. My name's Sakura Haruno."

"S-S-Sasuke Uchiha is my name," said the boy as he gasped for air.

As Sasuke fell down unconscious, Sakura noticed a medallion and gasped, "You're a rogue ninja!" But Sakura quickly hid the medallion away when Lee asked, "Has he said anything?"

"His name's Sasuke Uchiha," replied Sakura, "That's all I found out so far."

"Take the boy to the resting lounge," ordered the lieutenant, "Give him the best medicine you have available." The sailors nodded in response and carried out the order.

Meanwhile, Sakura studied the medallion closer and then looks up, seeing a ship with the markings of a rogue ninja at the mast. She then closes her eyes.

_End dream_

Sakura then woke up, thinking, "Thank God that was only a dream!"

Next Chapter: Naruto Uzumaki Arrives At Port Konoha!


	2. Naruto Uzumaki Arrives In Port Konoha!

Naruto Uzumaki Arrives In Port Konoha!

Sakura woke up, realizing it was only a dream.

She then got up, made her bed thoroughly (how troublesome), opened up her drawer and looked at the medallion, and thought, "It's been eight years since Sasuke and I met. I wonder how he's doing right now…"

_Blacksmith shop…_

Sasuke was working hard on a new katana, and was so focused, he temporarily could only think, "Heat up! Wield! Forge!"

Meanwhile, at Sakura's mansion…

Kakashi knocked on the door, asking "Are you alright, Sakura?"

At the sound of that, Sakura quickly hid the medallion and said, "I'm awake already!"

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Overslept as usual, eh? Anyway, I've got a little present for you." He prompts the maids and has them reveal a brand new kimino!

"Oh my, it's beautiful!" gasped Sakura. The maids then escort her to the dressing room and help her out.

Kakashi smiled under the mask and said, "I was hoping you would wear it for the ceremony!"

After finishing the dressing, Sakura walked out of the room and asked, "What 'ceremony'?"

"You don't mean you forgot Captain Lee's promotion ceremony!" laughed Kakashi.

"Oh, THAT ceremony," remembered Sakura.

"Commodre Lee he's about to come!" proudly said Kakashi, "a fine and handsome gentleman, don't you think? By the way, how's the kimino?"

"Surely, women have learned not to have relaxed breathing," sarcastically said Sakura; she had very difficult time breathing with the kimono tightened.

A butler then entered the room and said, "Kakashi-sama, a visitor has arrived."

Meanwhile, Sasuke was downstairs with the katana, waiting patiently.

"Mr. Uchiha, very good to see you again," smiled Kakashi as he walked downstairs with Sakura.

"Good day sir, I have your order," replied Sasuke as he unsheathes the katana, "The katana has extreme durability, can wield chakra, and is perfectly balanced."

After examining the weapon, Kakashi grinned and said, "Excellent. Commodore Lee will be pleased. Your master would be proud."

Sakura then walked downstairs with her new kimono and when she saw Sasuke, she was overjoyed and said, "Oh, Sasuke! It's so good to meet you. I just had a dream about you last night!"

"About me?" asked a puzzled Sasuke.

"About the day we met, do you remember?" cheerfully said Sakura.

"How could I forget, Miss Haruno?" smiled Sasuke, "And it seemed like yesterday…"

Inner Sakura & Inner Sasuke: Yesterday… Yesterday… Yesterday…

"Anyway, Sasuke," said Sakura, "I'll catch up with you at the ceremony. Sayonara!" Sakura and Kakashi then exit the mansion, step inside the carriage, and get on their way.

Meanwhile…

Naruto Uzumaki, one of the most infamous rogue ninja in the Caribbean, was rowing on a boat that had a 'tiny' leak.

"Oh, bugger," the blond-haired ninja thought, "At least I'm almost at port."

Naruto then saw three rogue ninja skeletons with a sign saying, "Rogue Ninja Be Warned". He then takes off his hat as sign of respect and homage, then puts it back on saying, "Being a rogue ninja may be dangerous, but no one said anything was easy."

Once Naruto got to dock, he simply walked off the boat's mast right about it was about to sink. The harbormaster then came up to him and said, "Hold up, there, you. It costs one yen to tie your boat to the dock. Plus I'm going to need to know your name."

The blond-haired ninja smirked and said, "How bout' I give you three yen, and we FORGET the name?"

The harbormaster thought about that, and then said, "Welcome to Port Konoha, Mr. James Bond."

Then, just as the harbormaster left, his money bag was stealthily grabbed by Naruto, who thought, "Just like taking candy from a baby!"

Next chapter: Rescuing Sakura and Getting Arrested!


	3. Rescuing Sakura & Getting Arrested

Rescuing Sakura & Getting Arrested

Attention! The following fan fiction has been temporarily interrupted for its critic's review.

Naruto: Shinobi of the Caribbean is great! Oriental Dragon was really smart coming up with that idea! And what's better is that I get to be Jack Sparrow!

Sakura: I'm so happy I get to be together with Sasuke in this fan fiction!

Sasuke: Yeah… (He turns his back to Sakura.) Oh Sakura…

Sakura: Oh Sasuke…

Naruto: Hey! If you guys start making out, the readers are going to start complaining about you guys wasting time!

Sasuke: Okay. Anyway, Naruto, now that you're the new Jack Sparrow, don't you get any fangirls?

Naruto: Yes, Sasuke, but since you're the new Will Turner, RIGHT?!

Sasuke: Thank you.

Oriental Dragon: The chapter resumes… NOW! Roll film!

Naruto quietly smiled as he stealthily grabbed the harbormaster's money pouch and thought, "SUCKER! Now I get my identity kept secret AND I get some extra spending money!"

Meanwhile, Captain Lee's promotion ceremony began…

"Positions check! Poses check!" said the commander, "Last, the circle position!" The troops circled around Lee.

"YOU IDIOTS!" yelled the commander, "THAT'S AN OVAL, NOT A CIRCLE!" The troops were scared, and scattered to redo the circle.

Meanwhile, at the dock…

"One of these ships should suitable enough for me to commandeer," thought Naruto as he slowly walked, "Once I do, I will find a crew in Port Suna, and…"

The blond-haired ninja was then interrupted when two ninja said, "Hey! What in God's name are you doing? This dock is off-limits to civilians!"

Naruto then said, "My apologies. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately. Anyway, it seems that there's some sort of ceremony up at that port. How could two handsome and upstanding gentlemen like you two did not earn any invitations?"

Para, the first ninja, said, "Screw the invitations! We got jobs and responsibilities to take care of!"

Dox, the second ninja, said, "And this dock, as every dock would be, is very important!"

"Really," Naruto said sarcastically, "Well, I beg to differ. That ship right around there, it makes this dock look unimportant and superfluous!"

Para then responded, "Oh, the _Dauntless _is powerful, alright. But in terms of speed, it cannot beat the _Interceptor_!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at this and said, "Again, I beg to differ. I've heard of a ship powerful AND uncatchable: the _Black Fox_."

Dox laughed at that, saying, "Impossible! There's no ship that can possibly beat the _Interceptor_!"

However, Para looked at Dox in the eye and said, "The _Black Fox _is a real ship. I've seen it with my own eyes." The two ninja then started arguing on whether the _Black Fox_ was a real ship or not while Naruto quietly slipped away and got on the _Interceptor_, ready to commandeer it.

But then, both Para and Dox noticed Naruto and said, "Hey wait a second! Stop right there! The _Interceptor _is off-limits as well. What is your name anyway?"

Naruto smirked and said, "The name's Bond. James Bond."

"What is your purpose in Port Konoha, Mr. Bond?" angrily said Para, "And there will be no lies!"

"Okay, I'll tell you my purpose," Naruto sighed, "I plan to commandeer a ship, gather a crew in Port Suna, raid, pillage, and get a new ship so I can accomplish the title 'Commodore.' BELIEVE IT!"

"I said NO LIES!" shouted Para.

"Well if I was telling the truth, I wouldn't have told you," explained Naruto, "And even if I did tell you the truth, you wouldn't believe me. BELIEVE IT!"

Both Para and Dox were shocked.

"Say that in the English dub, please," said Dox.

Meanwhile, Commodore Lee decided to have a word with Sakura…

"Well, being Commodore is nice," said Lee, "but to ask you this question is another thing: Sakura, will you marry me?"

"Can't… Breathe…" said Sakura, whose kimono was 'choking' her.

"Yes, I'm pretty nervous myself," admitted Lee.

Sakura then fell off the wall, dropping into the Caribbean Sea…

Meanwhile, Naruto saw Sakura falling, and asked Para and Dox, "Well, aren't you going to save her?"

Para replied, "Nope. I didn't take swimming lessons."

Naruto sighed, handed Dox his effects, and said, "Don't lose any of these. I'm going in." The blond-haired ninja then put on a breathing mask and dived in.

3 minutes later…

Naruto slowly rose out of the sea, carrying Sakura's unconscious body. He then took off the breathing mask, and measured Sakura's pulse, and then said, "Her head is warm. Looks like I'm going to apply some lessons I learned in medical school."

Naruto then did a couple of hand seals, and said, "Ninja Art: Efficient Healing Jutsu!" The blond-haired ninja did a healing jutsu on Sakura, only except it only healed faster than the regular healing jutsu.

Para exclaimed, "Wow! That was amazing! How'd you do that?"

Dox joined in, "Yeah, Mr. James Bond! How'd you heal her so quickly?"

Naruto turned around and said, "Clearly, you haven't been to Chinese medical school."

Suddenly, Lee pulled out a katana and held it at Naruto's neck, saying, "On your feet."

Naruto stood up while Kakashi helped Sakura up.

Sakura then rushed up to Lee and said, "Commodore, are you actually intending to kill my rescuer?"

"Oh right," remembered Lee, "Then I believe I will give this man his due thanks." He then was about to shake hands with Naruto until Naruto accidentally revealed a rogue ninja mark on his arm.

Lee frowned, saying, "So I see you had a brush with the East China Trading Company, eh?"

He then pulled up Naruto's sleeve, noticing a whirlpool tattoo.

"Well, well. Naruto Uzumaki, was it?" said the commodore.

"That's _Captain_ Naruto Uzumaki to you!" corrected Naruto.

"Well if you're captain, then where is your ship?" asked Lee.

Naruto lied, "It's being upgraded. I'm just trying to find another ship to fill my spare time."

"He said he came to commandeer one," said Para.

"And these are his," said Dox as he handed the commodore Naruto's effects.

Lee then examined the effects for a couple of seconds and said, "Very odd. Only one shuriken, a compass that doesn't point north and a katana that looks irregular. You are no doubt a second-rate ninja."

Then right after Naruto got handcuffed, he throws his handcuffs around Sakura and says, "Then I guess that makes the ninjas in this port third-rate."

Kakashi then shouted, "Hold it! Don't shoot!"

Naruto smirked and said, "Commodore, please hand back my effects. And you, your name is Sakura, right?"

Sakura, who was nearly choking, said, "It's Ms. Haruno."

Naruto replied, "Right. Ms. Haruno, would you be so kind and help me out?"

Sakura then strapped on Naruto's katana, puts on his hat, and etc. As she was doing this, tears formed in her eyes and she said, "Why?"

"At I'm being fair, love," said Naruto, "I saved your life, and you saved mine, so we brake even."

He then turned around said, "Gentlemen, Ms. Haruno, all of you shall remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Naruto Uzumaki." The blond-haired ninja then ran and escaped, swinging around and landing on an upper beam.

"Open fire!" commanded Lee. The soldiers then started throwing their kunai and shuriken at Naruto.

Naruto barely dodged all the blows and used Shadow Clone Jutsu to distract the soldiers.

"Blast that Shadow Clone Jutsu," angrily said Lee. The commodore turned around and said, "Find the real Mr. Uzumaki and escort him to his appointment with the gallows. I would hate him to miss it."

Naruto was running in the streets, trying to find a hiding place. He then found a blacksmith shop, went inside, and broke his handcuffs using a hammer. The blond-haired ninja was about to leave he heard the door opened, so he hid himself.

Sasuke entered inside the blacksmith shop, smiling, noticing the shop owner and said, "Right where I left you."

But then he frowned, noticing that the hammer was moved, and said, "Not where I left YOU."

Naruto then came from behind with his katana unsheathed and said, "Step out of the way. I need to get out of here ASAP."

Sasuke then turned and pulled out his own katana unsheathed and replied, "You're that rogue ninja they're looking for."

Naruto scratched his head and asked, "You look familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

Sasuke, with an angry face, responded, "I try avoid being familiar with any pirate. You… You threatened Ms. Haruno."

"Only a little…" shrugged Naruto, "She's not my type anyway…"

The two then started sparring with their katanas, with Naruto saying, "En garde!" each time he cornered Sasuke.

Naruto then said, "Nice form. But how's your footwork?" They then sparred with their katanas again, with Naruto again, gaining the upper hand. Naruto then knocked out Sasuke and tried to exit, but Sasuke got up, and threw his sword and jammed the exit!

"Oh, bugger," said Naruto, "Should have learned a teleportation jutsu when I had the opportunity… However, you have no weapon left…"

But to Naruto's dismay, Sasuke pulled out another katana and said, "Rule # 1 may have been good form and footwork, but Rule # 2 is to always have a spare weapon at your disposal."

And as he and Sasuke were sparring again, Naruto saw a collection of katanas and asked, "Who makes all those?"

Sasuke replied, "I do. I practice with them 3 hours a day!"

"You really need a love life, mate!" sighed Naruto, "Or the reason why you practice three hours a day is because you've already have a girl but you are too nervous and dysfunctional to express your feelings to her!"

"I practice three hours a day," angrily said Sasuke, "so that when I meet a rogue ninja, I can kill it with ease!"

They then continued sparring until Naruto temporarily blinded Sasuke with sand and took out his shuriken while Sasuke protected his eyes, saying, "You cheater!"

"Rogue ninja," corrected Naruto, "You need to know your words better."

Naruto then heard men trying to break the door down and said, "Step aside, please."

"No! I cannot just let you escape!" replied Sasuke, "Besides, they'd still arrest you even if you escaped."

Naruto sighed and said, "This shuriken is not meant for you." He then got hit on the head with an alcohol bottle by the blacksmith shop owner.

The soldiers than broke down the door, with Lee entering in and saying, "Thank you, shop owner. You have assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

The shop owner bowed down and said, "Just doing my civic duty, Commodore."

Lee then declared, "Well, we shall all remember this as the day Captain Naruto Uzumaki almost escaped. Take him away, men!"

Next chapter: The Black Fox Attacks Port Konoha!


	4. The Black Fox Attacks Port Konoha

The Black Fox Attacks Port Konoha!

"Oh bugger," said Naruto as he held onto the prison bars, "I would bust out of here with Rasengan, but I'm low on chakra."

He then saw the other prisoners trying to lure the dog that has keys to the prison with a bone, and then said, "You can keep doing that forever. That dog is too lazy and ignorant to budge."

"Well excuse us," said one the prisoners, "we're not the ones who are resigning to the gallows just yet."

"Well excuse ME," reiterated Naruto, "what ever happened to relying on Plan Z instead of relying on unsuccessful plans A to Y?"

The prisoners pondered about that and decided to take Naruto's advice by going back to the drawing board.

Meanwhile, at Sakura's mansion…

"That was quite a difficult day for you, I suppose," said Sakura's maid as she placed a bed warmer inside the sheets.

"Yes, it wasn't easy dealing with the tight kimono," sighed Sakura, "From now on, tight kimonos are one of my top candidates on my archenemy list!"

"I meant being threatened by that rogue ninja," replied the maid, "It must have been terrifying!"

"Not as terrifying as Commodore Lee's proposal," rebutted Sakura, "I wasn't exactly prepared for that. I wonder if he's the right type."

"What about Sasuke Uchiha?" suggested the maid, "After all, he's a fine and _sexy_ man."

"Now that you mention Sasuke-kun," replied Sakura, "He _does_ look sexier than Lee. There's also his quietness and compassion to admire about…"

Meanwhile, on top of the fort…

"Has my daughter answered you yet?" asked Kakashi.

"Nope," replied Lee.

"Well, she did have an exhausting day," deduced Kakashi, "Wait for tomorrow, and then you'll have the answer. The weather's quite windy today, is it?"

"Yes, very bleak," responded the commodore. He then noticed something, shouted "CANNON FIRE!" and tackled Kakashi to prevent harm.

"Return fire!" shouted Lee.

Meanwhile, in the prison…

"I know those cannons," said Naruto as he looked out the window, "it's the _Fox_."

"The _Black Fox_?" asked one of the prisoners, "She's been preying on other ships and settlements, and _never_ leaves survivors."

"No survivors?" said Naruto, "Then where do the stories come from? You think they came from your local newspaper comics?"

Meanwhile, out in the streets…

"My emo senses are tingling!" thought Sasuke as he unsheathed a katana and started killing off rogue ninja who were invading the port. "En garde!" shouted Sasuke as he slashed his way through.

Meanwhile, at Sakura's mansion…

From her window, Sakura saw a two rogue ninja heading toward the door. Chouji, the brawn of the duo, then broke the door, killed the butler by choking him, and then pointed at Sakura, saying, "Up there!"

Sakura then ran inside a chamber room with her maid, and closed the door while the maid said, "Ms. Haruno, they've come to kidnap you."

"What?" asked Sakura.

"You're the governor's daughter," explained the maid.

"You haven't been seen yet," said Sakura, "Hide, and at the opportune moment, run to the fort."

The maid ran out while Sakura delayed Chouji and Shikamaru by making a chandelier fall on them.

Sakura then ran upstairs, got inside another room, locked the door and tried unsheathe a katana, but couldn't. Chouji and Shikamaru then broke down the door, while Chouji said, "We know you're there, poppet."

"Poppet," imitated Shikamaru.

"Come out, wherever you are, and we won't hurt you," grinned Chouji, "The gold calls to us, and you know it."

"Gold calls?" asked a confused Shikamaru, "I didn't know THAT."

Sakura, who was hiding in the closet with a dagger, waited for the opportune moment to fight back…

End chapter...

Next chapter: Parley & A Bargain!

Oriental Dragon: Sakura, why do you hate tight kimonos?

Sakura: Well in Naruto: The Abridged Series, Sasuke hates the log, so it would make sense to me to hate kimonos.

Oriental Dragon: Got it. Anyway, please send reviews!


	5. Parley and a Bargain

Parley & A Bargain

"Come out where ever you are, and we won't hurt you," grinned Chouji, "the gold calls to us, and you know it."

"Gold calls?" asked a confused Shikamaru, "I didn't know THAT."

Sakura, who was hiding in the closet with a dagger, waited for the opportune moment to fight back…

"If you come out," smirked Shikamaru, "We've got candy… Sweet, TASTY candy…"

Candy? For a moment, it sounded too good to be true to Sakura, but she could not resist the allure of candy, so jumped out of her hiding spot and said, "So where's the candy?"

"Did you really think we had candy?" laughed Chouji, "Now, as a price for your foolishness, we're going to kill you!"

"Parley!" screamed Sakura as she held her hands up in the air.

"What?" asked Shikamaru.

"I invoke the right of parley," explained Sakura, "According to the code of the Brethren, you can't harm me until you take me to your captain, AND your captain has to give me ice cream! Not just ordinary ice cream, it has to be from Baskin Robbins!"

"To blaze with the code," said Chouji, "Oh well, the code also says we men can't brutally harm pretty ladies. Okay, we'll take you."

"And you'll get your ice cream, as promised!" added Shikamaru.

So they took Sakura by hand and ran outside with her.

Outside, Sasuke was killing off more rogue ninja until one of them said, "Look over there! There's a person more emo than you are!"

Sasuke turned around and said, "Where?"

The rogue ninja then knocked out Sasuke with a hammer and said, "Sucker!"

And as Sasuke fell down unconscious, he thought, "Wait a second! How'd he know my weakness was being emo? Whatever, I wonder where Sakura is right now…"

Meanwhile, on the _Black Fox_…

"What brings a lady on my ship?" smirked Kiba, "you know that women are bad luck for pirates…"

"She has invoked the right of parley," said Chouji.

"The one with the ice cream?" groaned Kiba, "Don't tell me she invoked it…"

"Oh yes she did," confirmed Shikamaru, "Do you want me to repeat it again?"

"Never mind," sighed Kiba, "Anyway, what's the girl's name?"

"Sakura," answered Sakura, "Sakura Uchiha."

"Uchiha," pondered Kiba, "That name just brings memories of Itachi back… Anyway, what do you want?"

"Okay, first I want you and your crew to leave and never come back," said Sakura, "Plus I want…"

An hour of requests later…

"I would also like a Nintendo Wii," said Sakura.

"Wow, you really do think that I'm Santa Claus," sarcastically said Kiba, "as promised, we'll ship the Nintendo Wii; we give you Baskin Robbins ice cream and we shall never come back to this port."

"Deal," agreed Sakura.

"Stop the cannons," ordered Kiba, "We've got what we need, so let's leave."

"Wait, you haven't taken to shore yet!" pointed out Sakura, "According to the Code…"

"I got four reasons. First of all, your return to shore wasn't part of the bargain," rebutted Kiba, "Second of all; you must be a rogue ninja to apply for the code, and you're NOT. Third of all; the code is what you would call 'guidelines' rather than actual rules."

"What's the last one?" asked Sakura.

"Because I said so," smirked Kiba, "Welcome to the _Black Fox_, Sakura Uchiha..."

_to be continued..._


	6. Rescuing Sakura Without Getting Arrested

Rescuing Sakura (Without Getting Arrested)!

_Last time, on the previous chapter…_

"Deal," agreed Sakura.

"Stop the cannons," ordered Kiba, "We've got what we need, so let's leave."

"Wait, you haven't taken to shore yet!" pointed out Sakura, "According to the Code…"

"I got four reasons. First of all, your return to shore wasn't part of the bargain," rebutted Kiba, "Second of all; you must be a rogue ninja to apply for the code, and you're NOT. Third of all; the code is what you would call 'guidelines' rather than actual rules."

"What's the last one?" asked Sakura.

"Because I said so," said Kiba as he smirked.

Meanwhile, in the current chapter…

Sasuke woke up, wondering what happened last night, only to know that the only words he could remember were"emo", "emo senses", and "a person who's more emo than you are".

Sasuke then remembered what happened and said, "Wait a second, I know what happened…"

5 minutes later, thousands of miles away (just kidding, only 20 feet),

"We need to save Sakura," panted a really tired Sasuke who was in a rush, "She's been kidnapped by the rogue ninjas."

"No," said Commodore Lee, "The word is _lady-napped_, not _kidnapped_. Plus, we need to establish the most likely course those rogue ninjas would take."

"That's not good enough!" reiterated Sasuke, who then struck a hatchet into the map of the Caribbean.

"Uchiha-san," said Lee, "this isn't the time for rash actions. You are not a military man; you are not a sailor; you are a mere blacksmith; do not make the mistake of thinking that you are the only person that truly cares for Sakura-san."

He then handed Sasuke back his hatchet.

Meanwhile, at the prison…

"Oh for the love of tea and biscuits," thought Naruto as he tried to pick the prison bar lock, "I could break out of here using Rasengan, but then, I wouldn't have enough energy to even attempt to ESCAPE those cursed bounty hunters, and then…"

Naruto was about to finish until Sasuke burst in and said, "You knew the _Black Fox_, so you should where it's heading towards."

"Really," said Naruto, "and why do you want to know about that?"

"They've taken Sakura-chan," said Sasuke, "you're a rogue ninja who's been travelling around the world meeting many other rogue ninja and knowing their goal, so I thought I'd ask you. And if you help me rescue Sakura-chan, I'll give you anything, as long as it's legal."

"Okay," said a really skeptical Naruto, "I'll help you rescue your 'damsel in distress', but here's what I want for compensation."

The blond-haired shinobi then whispered the information in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke's eyes then widened at what he just heard.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Sasuke.

"Yep!" smirked Naruto, "And it's legal!"

"Fine," said a desperate Sasuke, "Let's just rescue Sakura before it's too late!"

Later, at the dock, a paranoid Sasuke reluctantly agreed to Naruto's strategy…

"Are you sure this is going to work?" whispered Sasuke.

"Of COURSE it's going to work, Sasuke!" answered Naruto, "how do you think I passed Chinese military school?"

_Flashback_

"Naruto Uzumaki," said the headmaster, "YOU.... FAIL!!!"

"Ha Ma Fan (Translation: Troublesome)," grumbled Naruto.

_Reality_

"Let me guess," said Sasuke, "You passed by cheating?"

"No," said Naruto, "I passed using my wits and skills."

_Flashback_

"How bout' I give you lots of money?" smirked Naruto, "Everyone needs money, the question is _how much_."

The headmaster then gleefully cheered, "DEAL!"

_Reality_

Naruto and Sasuke then climbed on the _Dauntless _and said, "Everybody get off! We're taking over!"

Meanwhile, Lee was paying his credit card bills until one of the troops said, "Sir, Uchiha and Uzumaki are hijacking the _Dauntless_!

"Rash, Uchiha," thought Lee, "too rash…"

5 minutes later…

"Okay, we're here," said Lee after gathering troops, "get on the _Interceptor_!"

After getting on the _Interceptor, _Lee commanded the troops to grapple-hook the _Dauntless _and jump onto it along with himself, and when they did, Naruto and Sasuke disappeared into puffs of smoke!

"Shadow Clones?" thought Lee, "what in blazes…"

Then, the real Sasuke and Naruto jumped onto the _Interceptor_, and activated the exploding tags that were on the _Dauntless_.

"KATSU! (Translation: Explode)" said Naruto.

And when the _Dauntless_ exploded, Para and Dox said, "That was the work of the best rogue ninjas ever…"

Lee then turned around and said, "Poor choice of words. More like, the work of the best NOOBS ever."

"You said it, boss," said Para.

_To be continued…_


	7. Port Suna

Port Suna

_Last time, on the previous chapter…_

"Okay, we're here," said Lee after gathering troops, "get on the _Interceptor_!"

After getting on the _Interceptor, _Lee commanded the troops to grapple-hook the _Dauntless _and jump onto it along with himself, and when they did, Naruto and Sasuke disappeared into puffs of smoke!

"Shadow Clones?" thought Lee, "what in blazes…"

Then, the real Sasuke and Naruto jumped onto the _Interceptor_, and activated the exploding tags that were on the _Dauntless_.

"KATSU! (Translation: Explode)" said Naruto.

And when the _Dauntless_ exploded, Para and Dox said, "That was the work of the best rogue ninjas ever…"

Lee then turned around and said, "Poor choice of words. More like, the work of the best NOOBS ever."

"You said it, boss," said Para.

At last, Naruto and Sasuke had finally escaped the military's grasp, what else could stand in their way of rescuing Sakura?

Oh yes, lots of things could stand in the way. …

"Oh, shoot, there's a tiny leak in the _Interceptor_'s hull," exclaimed Naruto, "Guess we're going to have to go to Port Suna and get some repairs. And if we're lucky, we can even get a crew."

"Well, then, make it fast," said Sasuke, "We need to rescue Sakura ASAP!"

"Relax, emo boy, if Kiba and his cronies truly wanted to kill her, they would've done it right away."

"Good point."

Later, at Port Suna…

"I'm telling you, Sasuke, that if every port were like this, no man would ever feel unwanted…" said a smirking Naruto, as he was talking to Sasuke in a bar, "Watch and learn…"

Naruto then made his move on Ino and Temari, two of the bar maids.

"Why, hello there, Ino-chan and Temari-chan, want to learn some fancy black jack?"

"Why sure, Naruto-kun… We'll play…" coyly replied Ino.

"Alright," said Naruto; and after he dealt the cards, he said, "Hit me."

Ino and Temari smirked at each other and then said, "As you wish, NARUTO-KUN."

They then started beating the living crap out of Naruto, who in response, barely mumbled, "I… Didn't… Deserve… THAT!"

"Ouch, that's going to leave a mark," muttered Sasuke as he observed Naruto getting his butt kicked.

Later…

"NARUTO!" "PERVY SAGE!"

"So Naruto," said Jiraiya, "What are you doing here in a shabby place like Suna?"

"That's what I was going to ask you, pervy sage," asked Naruto, "What are YOU doing in this place?"

"Nothing much," replied the perverted sage, "Just some, ahem, RESEARCH…"

Naruto sighed upon hearing this. Some old habits don't go away so easily, do they?

"Anyway, Jiraiya," said Naruto, "I need your help on something."

"What is it?" asked Jiraiya, "Hot spring spying? LOVE LETTERS?"

"No, no, no," replied the blonde, "what I need your help on is-" Naruto whispered the details, and Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"NARUTO, ARE YOU CRAZY?" shouted the perverted sage, "Trying to get back your old ship is a fool's mission?"

"Not if you have some _leverage_," smirked Naruto, pointing to Sasuke, who was busy reading _Death Note_.

"Who is _he_?" asked a confused Jiraiya.

"Oh, that's Itachi's little brother," said Naruto, "And along with him, we're going to need a crew, some ship repairs, and other misc."

Later, after finishing these tasks…

"Repairs, check! Miscellaneous, check! And last on the list, crew!" said Naruto as he looked at his new subordinates.

Among Naruto's new subordinates was the seemingly mute Shino, a man who rarely talked.

"You there!" said Naruto, pointing to Shino, "What's your profession, um, mute… Bug… Fan…"

Shino stayed silent until he reluctantly replied, "**Merchant**. And by the way, I want to know: **what are you buying? And what are you selling?**" Shino then opened his sleeves, showing kunais, shurikens, and all sorts of ninja weapons. He eyed at Naruto's newly bought giant shuriken, saying, "**Ah, I'll buy it at a high price**."

Naruto complied, handing the shuriken over to Shino and receiving a reasonable amount of money.

Shino smiled under his collar and said, "**Come back anytime**."

(Author's note: the first person to find out who Shino is parodying will get the privilege of making a guest appearance in the next chapter. And remember; submit your answer in your reviews. First come, first served! Hint: for those of you who play lots of video games, look closely at the bold words.)

Naruto then looked at his next subordinate, whose name was Toshiro Hitsugaya, from _Bleach_.

"And you there, shorty! What's your profession?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shinigami Captain of 10th Squad," replied an annoyed Toshiro.

"Aren't you a little short to be a shinigami?" asked Naruto, "I mean, you must be a lawn gnome in disguise!"

"Aren't YOU a bit of a NOOB to be the captain of this crew?" retorted Toshiro.

"Fine with me, shorty," smirked the blonde, "it takes a noob to know a noob!"

Toshiro had enough. Naruto had pushed his tolerance to the edge, tempting him to draw out Hyorinmaru and kick Naruto's butt. However, the shinigami carefully considered the consequences. If he killed Naruto right there and right now, then he would have nothing else interesting to do for a pastime!

"Alright, Naruto," said Toshiro, "You win this round."

Naruto turned around and saw his last crew member, who happened to be a black cat.

"Um, who are YOU?" asked the confused Naruto.

The cat smiled and said, "Aw, so you don't remember me?" The cat then transformed into a lady with purple hair, ebony skin, and an orange outfit similar to Naruto's!

The blonde's mouth dropped at the sight of the transformation. "YORUICHI?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"That's right," smirked Yoruichi, "And it's payback time for stealing my boat!" She then started to beat the living daylights out of Naruto, with all the other crew members watching!

"Okay," said Sasuke as he sat pondering, "I'm debating whether Naruto deserved that or not…"

"…" said Shino.

"Of course he did," replied Toshiro, who then whispered to himself, "My revenge…"

"One thing for sure," said Jiraiya, who was writing down for his next novel, "Cats sure don't know how to get along with foxes."

Later, Naruto had persuaded Yoruichi to relent, who then worked out a deal with Naruto: after Naruto retrieved the _Black Fox_, Yoruichi would get the _Interceptor_ as compensation.

"Alright," said the blonde ninja as he smiled, "Let's go!"

_To be continued…_


	8. Curse of the Shinigami

Curse of the Shinigami

_Last time, on the previous chapter-_

Toshiro: That's ENOUGH! I have had it with these flashbacks! Why do we even have them in the first place?

Ryuzaki007: Look up the rules in "LittleKuriboh's Guide to a Good FanFic-

Toshiro: -SCREW THE RULES, I HAVE WHITE HAIR-

Yoruichi: -SCREW YOUR WHITE HAIR; I HAVE MORE POPULARITY THAN YOU!

Ryuzaki007: SCREW BOTH YOUR WHITE HAIR AND POPULARITY; I ACTUALLY EXIST IN REAL LIFE!!!

Toshiro and Yoruichi: …

Ryuzaki007: Plus, I have a YouTube Account and 7 videos so far! Just click on these links and see for yourself! (Note: these links are real, and they're not Rick Rolls, I can guarantee that)

.com/watch?v=FK6lXT-g7Zc "Why So Serious, Rukia" (Bleach)

.com/watch?v=Pw8_JfB3k6Y "Light's King of France" (Death Note)

.com/watch?v=fwmv2YlCPoE "Kon the Evil Teddy Bear" (Bleach)

.com/watch?v=hgimc9IcDak "Bleach Resident Evil" (Death Note)

.com/watch?v=kOy3P6jKEgM "Chad's Voice Gives Him Super Strength" (Bleach)

.com/watch?v=J8Jwk2YCT_c "Byakuya Screws the Rules" (Bleach)

.com/watch?v=s8CDUcASZUg "Misa Jar Jar Binks" (Death Note)

Naruto: Look, can we just move on with the chapter! You're stealing my screentime!

Ryuzaki007: Whatever.

Anyway, so while Naruto sailed with his newly acquired crew, Sakura was on the _Black Fox_, enduring loneliness, boredness, and … an empty stomach… However, that was about to change…

"Hey, lady Uchiha!" smirked Chouji, "You'll be dining with the captain, and he requests that you cosplay as Haruhi Suzumiya!"

"Over my dead body!" answered the pink-haired kunoichi, "I don't even know who Haruhi Suzumiya is, anyway!"

"Captain Kiba thought you might say that," retorted Shikamaru, "He also said that if that was the case, we would be free to torture you in anyway possible until you complied!"

"Do your worst!" shouted Sakura.

"Oh, we will," eerily said Shikamaru as he pulled out a laptop out of nowhere, typed and clicked a little, and placed it in front of Sakura. The screen then began to play a well-known song.

"_We're no strangers to love…_"

"NO! NOT RICK ASTLEY!!!" screamed Sakura as she struggled against the ropes she was tied against, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!

"Oh, and it gets worse!" grinned Chouji as he switched to the next song.

"_Chocolate rain… Some stay dry while others feel the pain…_"

"OKAY, OKAY!" screamed Sakura, "I'll dine with the captain, just turn off the freaking laptop and free me!"

"As you wish, Madame," sarcastically said Shikamaru; he then turned off the laptop, freed Sakura from the ropes, and said, "Now hurry up and cosplay before we send out the hounds!"

The kunoichi screamed (again), went to the bathroom, started cosplaying quickly, and ran as fast as she could to the captain's cabin for dinner.

2 minutes later…

"Why, hey there, _chica_!" flirted Kiba as he noticed Sakura's newly worn Haruhi Suzumiya costume, "You know, you look pretty sexy in that costume, right?"

"Back off, you pervert!" shouted the kunoichi, "only Sasuke has the right to seduce me-"

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, lady Uchiha," said Kiba, "I was just kidding! Isn't that right, Akamaru?"

"Arf, arf!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Look," said Sakura, "I not interested about your dog, and I have questions-"

"Save your meaningless questions and just eat first, will you?" asked a frustrated Kiba, "the food on the table is getting cold."

3 minutes after Sakura finished eating…

"Wow," commented a surprised Kiba, "I didn't know that you were such a slob!"

Sakura turned around and retorted, "Wow, I didn't know that YOU were such a pervert AND a cruel man!"

"Ah, touché," replied the dog fanatic.

"Anyway, my questions: why did you kidnap me and why did you invite me over for dinner?" asked Sakura.

Kiba smirked and he said, "You're about to find out… As you know, Madame Uchiha, that medallion necklace you're carrying with is no ORDINARY medallion…"

"What medallion necklace?"

"ARGH! Don't tell me you lost it!"

"Oh wait, it's under my shirt- KIBA, YOU PERV, MY EYES ARE UP HERE!"

"Sorry! Anyway, I'll go on with my creepy story. It all started when we rogue ninjas on this ship started to get really bored with our regular jutsu. We were craving something else. The powers… Of a shinigami…"

5 seconds of silence…

"Aren't you screaming, _chica_?" asked Kiba.

"No, I don't believe in shinigami. But please, go on with your ridiculous and crappy story," said a bored Sakura.

"Thank you. Anyway, through many reliable sources, we were then able to find an island, where we found special black notebooks which could kill people, and we became shinigami!"

"You lie."

"Oh, I'm not. Want to see?" With that, Kiba morphed, with his skin turning pale blue, his eyes turning red and slitted, his clothes turning black and goth, his mouth revealing side scars, and he smiled and said, "Many know me as Kiba, but in the Shinigami Realm, I'm called Ryuk, or Shadow Yoshi. Want an apple?"

"Heck no." said a scared Sakura as she sweatdropped.

"Very well, then," said Kiba, "you wanna know… how I got these scars on my mouth?"

He then pulled Sakura toward himself, restraining her with a single pen at the mouth.

"My father," smirked Kiba, "was a drinker. And a fiend. And one night, he goes a little crazier than usual. Mommy gets the knife to defend herself. He didn't like that. So he takes the knife to her, laughing as he does it. He turns to me, and he says 'Why… so… serious?' He comes at me with the knife and says it again, 'Why so SERIOUS?' He sticks the blade in my mouth and whispers, 'Let's put a smile on that face."

By now, Sakura could have sworn that she was about to have a heart attack.

Kiba than leaned over to the kunoichi by the ear, and he whispered, "Why so serious, _chica_? Why so serious?"

_To be continued in the next chapter_…


End file.
